Ahsoka- The Struggle
by HighjackLuv
Summary: After the death of Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano's Mother she discover's where her (Human) Father is hiding and goes looking for him and for answers. What happened in her Father's past? Why did he leave her and her mother as a child? Why did he leave the Jedi Order as a Padawan? With Anakin and everyone else on her trail will she even succeed in finding him? Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka- The Struggle**

**_Author: Hey everyone! Sooo this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me._**_** I know I'm probably not that good but I hope that in the future my story's and my writing will get better. I've bin working on this story for a little while because I decided that I should make my first story as good as I can. I've read so many of other people's fanfic's for Ahsoka on this website and I have to say that there are some really amazing writers! I find it hard to believe I could ever be as good as them. I'll give it my all on this story because I really believe that since its my first, I should try really hard on it. So here you go to whoever actually reads this :) I've finally have come out of my little shell that I've been in for the last year since I made this account so I hope you enjoy and Please Please Please feel free to Review! Like I said go easy on me and please no mean comments. If you have any pointers for me then feel free to tell me. This is rated T just for safety but if you think it needs to be lower (or higher but I doubt that) then PM me.**_

_**Oh and one more thing. Sorry if the 3 year old Ahsoka doesn't sound like an actual child. I'm really bad at writing P.O.V.'s for small children. Lets just say that Ahsoka was cute and very smart ;) **_

**Chapter 1.**

"Wash, wash, wash my clothes. Wash, wash, wash my clothes." I'm singing the song I made up only seconds ago, sitting near the river on a smooth flat rock I found, helping my mommy wash clothes along with other mommy's and their daughters. Most of their daughters are older than me, around the age of 14 to 17. I'm only 3 but I wanted to come with my mommy and help her wash the clothes even though most 3 year olds in our tribe would be playing and laughing with the other kids right about now, but I do that every day.

As we all take a break from washing clothes, the women and their older daughters crowd a little more around me, saying how cute and adorable I was. They Ooo and Ahhh over me saying how much I've grown sins I was born, asking my mommy how old I was now and not believing her when she says 3. Then they talk about how the years had gone by so fast, mommy putting her hand over her heart nodding her head agreeing fully.

All this and we see most of these women every day!

You could say our tribe is small, but it's not too small. Were all family, everybody knows everybody in our tribe, there's no question about it. Our tribe is very privet so we don't like most outsiders' except Jedi. But with Jedi we are still very cautious and weary. They are still outsiders so we don't rely on them or the republic too much. We only welcome them if needed. But I know my mommy doesn't like the Jedi at all.

Well anyways, after we were done washing clothes we went back home to hang them up on our clothes line. I wanted to help with that too but I was too short. So my mommy got me an old wooden chair to stand on, and surprisingly enough it was really steady. I'd give her the clips to hang up the clothes and then when she has no more room on the line I would move the line over for her.

Our clothes are different than most outsider's clothes. Our clothes are mostly made out of animal skins and fur. Sometimes wool but that's really rare. We also cherish our jewelry, which is made out of beads and shiny things that I have no idea what they're called.

I've heard that many outsiders think of us a weird for many reasons. I know one of those reasons may be our clothes. But I love my clothes, even though it's not the most expensive clothes around.

Mother Lauda ( A 70 year old women named Lauda (La-Da). She is very wise so everybody comes to her for advice, and she is very caring for people and acts very motherly towards everyone. She calls everyone "My Child" or "My Children". Hence why everyone calls her _Mother_ Lauda (La-Da).) Told me to never be jealous of what the outsiders have. She says that expensive and fancy things won't make us happy and that all we need is the love and family of our tribe.

"I hope that everything Mother Lauda says is true." I told my mommy at dinner time while she was putting food on my plate. She smiled and said "Of course baby girl, everything Mother Lauda says is true." I smiled back, knowing my mommy is always right. And that she'd tell me anything.

This reminded me, there was a question that has all ways bin bugging me. Maybe now is the time to ask her, "Mommy?"

She looked over at me, "Yes dear."

I ask eagerly and somewhat sadly "Why did daddy leave us? And where is he?" Yes, those were the questions I've been dying to ask, but never did. Well until now.

Mommy sighed, and then she looked straight at me in the eyes, so I started paying close attention. I knew what she was going to say was serious.

"Oh Baby girl, Daddy didn't want to leave us. But he had to, he had no choice. It was for our protection."

"Protection? Why did we need protection? And how did he protect us if he left, and when is he coming back home?" I ask eagerly again, this time with more of a whining sound. All I wanted was for my daddy to come back home.

"Hold on, let me explain." She took a deep breath and started again.

"Have I ever told you of what your daddy was when I first met him?" I shook my head no. She never did tell me.

"Your daddy was a Jedi Padawan sweetie. He grew up in the Jedi temple and trained as a youngling, and then when he was 11 he started training as a Padawan."

Wait a moment... What?! Did I hear that right? A Jedi! How come mommy never told me that? And I thought mommy hated Jedi. And seriously, HOW COME SHE NEVER TOLD ME?

My little mind was exploding right about now. All these thoughts rushing through my mind, how come she never told me...?

"How come you never told me?" Mommy looked at me "I'm sorry I never told you sweetie, but I was waiting for the right time. You know I Don't like Jedi right?" I nodded.

"Well your daddy was different than most Jedi. He was loyal, thoughtful and sweet. He never lied to me or tricked me like most Jedi do. Jedi are not allowed to feel most emotions. They always rely on the force, never their hearts. But your daddy, he believed in the force but mostly relied on his heart. And he also thought with his mind, unlike most Jedi. He was also very brave and very strong. Just like you." I smiled.

Mommy always says I'm just like daddy, and even though I didn't know him for that long she always says that I'm "_Daddy's Little Girl."_

"Really? Just like me?" She laughed a little and said "Just like you…"

The she started getting serious again and said "You know how I said that Jedi are not allowed to feel most emotions? One of those emotions is love. But you know that daddy will always love us right?" I nodded "Right." She smiled for a second. But then her smiled turned in to a sad frown "Now sweetie, listen to me and pay close attention." I sat up straight and looked at her. She sighed and said, "Since Jedi aren't supposed to love, they aren't not allowed to have a family either."

I looked at her wide eyed. Wait, if daddy wasn't allowed to have a family then... Then...he broke the code... right? Or am I just not that important for him to call me his daughter?

Mommy looked at me and knew how I was feeling. We have a certain bond like that. She knows how I feel.

"Now Sweetie, look at me. Daddy loves us, so that's why he broke the Jedi code. He broke is for us baby girl. Don't think we're just not that important for him to call us his family. He loves us, but he had to go. He had to keep us a secret, because if the Jedi Council ever found out about us, they would exile daddy to the Agri corps and he wouldn't be a Jedi anymore. And he would never get to see us. But if daddy is still a Jedi and keeps us a secret then I know one day we will see him again. Also, as a Jedi, Daddy has a lot of enemies. And if they found out about us, they would come after us. So to protect us daddy had to leave. Do you understand sweetie?"

I nodded, now it all made more sense. Now I understand why daddy had to go. But still, I miss him. All I have left of him is this necklace he left me as a baby. It's a very expensive necklace that cost a fortune. But that's not why I love it. I could be worth millions of credits or nothing at all but it was from my dad, that's why I wear it every day and hold it close to me all the time.

Because it's the last thing I have of him...

* * *

"No no no! Where is it?!" I yelled. It wasn't in the box like I thought it was! I was freaking out! What might I be looking for you ask? That's easy... a necklace. But not just any necklace, my necklace! The one my Father gave me when I was just a baby. I thought I hid it under my bed in my little locked box like I do whenever I take it off, but I couldn't find it. I don't even remember taking it off so it could have fallen off anywhere. I was in mine and my master's shared quarters looking everywhere.

I can't stand the thought of it being lost or out of my reach and in someone else's hand for one second. That necklace means more to me than anything else. It's the only thing I have left of my father. I don't remember my father much though. All I remember was a quick little memory of him coming home, and then I remember he would pick me up and hug me then kiss my forehead.

My mother told me about him when I was little. How he loved me more than anything, how he wanted the best for me and how he wished he didn't have to leave me and my mother when I was a baby. But he had to... for my protection.

I was only 3 when Master Plo Koon took me away to the Jedi temple, not knowing I would never see my mother again. So all I know of my father is the little things my mother had told me about him. Like the fact that he wasn't a Tagruta but actually a Human, an outsider. He had Blond hair and Blue eyes. My mother says he was strong and brave. She says He was a fighter. Like me.

No my people didn't like him very much, but my mother loved him and if she loved him then I loved him. So even though I don't remember him much, I love him with all my heart. And one day I hope to see him again. I wish I could see my mother again, But that would be impossible. Considering I saw her 2 weeks ago for the first time in 12 years... lying dead on the floor inside our old hut. Our old home...

2 weeks ago we got a mission. We received a transmission from Shili saying they needed help. They assigned me and my master on the mission. When we got to the coordinates I couldn't believe which tribe the Separatist attacked. There are lots of tribes all over Shili, but out of all of them they picked my tribe! (Which I was not going to tell my master) And sadly enough it looked like we didn't get there in time. We saw dead Tagrutas everywhere. Men, women and children.

But I was desperate to search for my mother, so I told my master that I would go along with the clones to search for survivors. He agreed. So when I went with the clones, they were going to search one half of our tribe first, but my old hut was on the opposite side of where they were searching which was perfect. I needed to search for her, alone. I told the clones to keep searching and went to find my old hut, the clones not questioning my order or were I was going.

As I kept running up the damp dirt road because it had rain a little bit before we got here, things became more and more familiar. I saw many huts that use to belong to my old friends, but I tried not to look, as there were still body's everywhere. No doubt, belonging to those old friends.

I turned on the dirt road remembering my hut was just on the corner. And as I got there I ran inside, hoping to find my mother alive. But instead… found a limp and lifeless body lying on the floor. It was my Mother.

My legs suddenly became weak and I dropped to the floor kneeling by my mother. I reached for her hand and held it tight to me and started stroking her arm. I started to sing a lullaby in Tagruti that my Mother always uses to sing to me to calm me down. My breaths were shaky and I could barely choke out the words, until I couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. I cried and cried and cried for what seemed like hours. It was the first time I cried in 12 years, because Jedi were not supposed to cry. But I cried, letting out all those tears I've been holding in for so long.

After I finally left the hut, I heard the clones coming over to this side of the tribe. But I didn't want to help them anymore. I've seen enough dead bodies that I once knew already. But as I was walking back to the base point I couldn't help but wonder, _"Where is Ana?"_

I was almost tempted to go to her hut and see if she was there, but decided I was sad enough, I didn't want to see her dead body too. So I kept on walking back to the base where the twilight was. And as I was walking I saw my master standing at the end of the ramp with a questioning look on his face. No doubt, wanting to know why I returned so early. But I wasn't in the mood to talk. And before he could say anything I passed him and boarded to ship.

Not what a padawan is supposed to do to their master, I know... but surprisingly my master just stayed where he was and didn't try to go after me and lecture me.

But right now I had too many things on my mind to worry about if there was a lecture coming sooner or later. All I was thinking about was my mother.

I miss her dearly... more than I use to. Now that I know she's dead.

But if the Jedi council, or any other Jedi for that matter, found out about my attachment and love for my parents and hope of seeing my dad again. Then I would be in big trouble. Because as Jedi, we are not allowed to form attachments, which means we are not allowed to love. We are peace keepers and only that. "(Sigh...)"

"Something wrong snips?" My Master Anakin Skywalker asks, bringing me out of my depressing thoughts, and back to reality. For some reason he's actually bin more concerned than usual lately. But I still haven't told him about what happened.

Hmmm... It seemed he walked in without me knowing. That's unlike me. Usually I'm always alert and focused no one can ever sneak up on me. I didn't even feel his force signature when he walked in.

I was still kneeling on the floor next to my empty little box that only I knew how to open. Anakin knew about this box, but never asked me what was in it. He was a master who thought it was okay for his padawan to keep a little tiny secret from him. That everybody (including his padawan) had their secrets. But still, I never told him about the necklace because... well I don't know. I don't tell anyone about my father so let's just leave it at that. But I could tell he was starting to get a little curious about this "Box" of mine. Even though most of the time its empty, and I usually have the necklace around my neck, but of course hidden by my Jedi clothes agents my chest. Jedi are not allowed to have things like these, especially jewelry. And especially this exact piece of jewelry. My necklace is very expensive. Even for a certain rich Senator that my best friend, and that's like a second mother to me. Senator Padme Amidala, yes she would definably say that this necklace is very expensive, maybe even a little too expensive for her.

I don't know how my dad got this but Still, I love it. Too bad I always have to hide it. One side of me is thinking _"A gift like this deserves some credit out in the open." _And on the other side of me I'm thinking _"But I am DEFINATLY not the type to be even wearing any jewelry what so ever!" _ I wear it because my dad gave it to and it's the last thing I have of him, it means a lot to me. I don't wear it because it's expensive or it looks cute. I'm not the type to really worry about my looks.

I remembered Anakin was still looking at me as I was staring down in to my emty box.

"Oh umm... nothing's wrong master. Just looking for something is all."

Anakin looked down at my empty box and asked, "By any chance... did you lose whatever you happen keep in there?"

I sighed again "Yes, but I'll find it. It has to be in here somewhere."

Anakin gave me a smile "Maybe if you tell me what it is... I could help you look for it."

I gave him my _"I don't think so" _look. "No thanks Skyguy." I said as I started to look for my beloved Item. Anakin frowned "What's so important that you won't tell me what it is?"

You know how I said he never asked me about the box, and that he thought it was ok for me to keep a little tiny secret form him? That first part might have been a lie, and that second part well… let's just say... he can be a bit nosy at times. Like now.

"I told you, it's my little secret." I said with a smirk. Or at least a little smirk, these past 2 weeks I've found it harder and harder to smile or even give a taunting smirk like I use to. My face automatically turned sullen and sad. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but I just couldn't help the sadness of remembering my mother and the person who gave the necklace to me.

Anakin saw my expression as I was still looking. "Ahsoka, are you alright?" He asked in a concern tone.

I sighed and replied, "Yes Master, everything's fine. I'm just a little tired from all the missions we've been going on and obviously a little annoyed that I lost something. So please, just drop it."

Anakin nodded, "Ok then. But if there's anything you want to talk about, just tell me ok?"

I also nodded. Not saying anything back. Anakin headed threw the door, but before he left he stuck his body half way back in again and said, "Oh and, if you ever decide to tell me about you little "secret", I'll be in the mess." He looked at me with a smirk on his face and then left.

I rolled my eyes. With small smile that, again, left as soon as it came.

But then, out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It was shiny. There was a small crack in the floor with the sun from the window shining brightly on it, and in between the crack… was my necklace.

I sighed in relief, I finally found it! I reached down and grabbed it, happy that it was finally safe once again around my neck where it belonged…


	2. Chapter 2- Sister

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you all so much to those of you who have review, added to your Alert List, Favorited or whoever even just read it! I'm so glad everyone loved the first chapter, thank you guys so much for your support :) I'm sorry that its almost been a month since I've updated, but for now on I am aiming to upload a chapter every week or if I'm really busy then every other week. Probably every Monday but I haven't really decided on an a day yet so no promises for Monday just yet. But anyways... I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter of Ahsoka- The Struggle. Please enjoy and R&R!**

**Oh and one more thing, I might just change the rating lower because I doubt I'll be writing anything really T rated. If I ever do write something like that I'll just change the rating back. If you think I should lower the rating then please tell me :) **

**Chapter 2.**

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what was going on with Ahsoka but I didn't want to push the subject. It's obvious she doesn't want to talk. Still, I just can't help my Over Protective big brother instinct, if not big brother then father.

I've never heard Ahsoka talk about her real father, so I assume she never knew him or was too little when she left her Family to remember him. She's never talked about her mother either or at least not directly to me, but she does have dreams, most of the time there nightmares. I've heard her talk in her sleep before, mumbling things like "Mother" or sometimes even a full sentence like "Mother, don't leave me… Please!" or "Mom… no…. don't let him g-" but that one was cut off by her crying.

Every time she has a bad dream I wake her up. Usually she's screaming or still crying and when she wakes up I comfort her in my arm and just let her cry in to my shoulder. Then I lay her back in her bed and put her to sleep. Sometimes she doesn't want to sleep, so I use the force to help sooth her and know that I'm here. Usually no matter how hard she tries to stay awake, for fear that her nightmare will come back, she always falls back asleep. But when the morning comes she doesn't like to talk about it. I've tried talking to her about it, but she won't tell me anything.

Padme Amidala, the Senator of Naboo and my secret wife is very close to Ahsoka as well. She's like her Mother. So I guess you could say that were kind of like Ahsoka's second parents and Ahsoka is like our only daughter.

Ahsoka tells us lots of things, but her nightmares and old Family are off limits to us. We've only ever asked her about her old Family once, but she just shrugged and didn't say anything. So we're guessing she doesn't know about them, but then why does she dream about her Mother all the time? I wish she could see that she can tell me anything, even about the dreams. If it's anyone, it's me that can relate to her the most. I lost my mother when I was 9 and since then I always had dreams of her. A few were good, but every time I woke up from them I would still cry. Because I knew those few good dreams would never come true or would never happen ever again. Then most of my other dreams about her were bad.

So yes, if there's anyone she can tell about her dreams it's me. I don't know if her own mother is dead or if it's just when they got separated when Plo Koon brought her to the Jedi Temple. But I do know that she will never see her mother again, just like me. Now about what happened 2 weeks ago on Shili, my young Padawan has seen dead bodies of innocence before, but I know that seeing dead bodies of her own kind on her home planet probably shook her to the core. I don't know if this has anything to do with her Family or not, but I do know that Tagrutas are very close to one another. So even though Ahsoka might not have known any of them I won't blame her for being upset.

As I was walking to the Mess Hall all I can think about was Ahsoka. I was worried for her, because surely seeing what happened on Shili must have scared her.

Ahsoka always has to act more mature for her age, since she is a Jedi. So I forget that… Ahsoka is just a child, forced to see things someone her age should never have to see. She has to be strong for the people that she protects, heck, more strong then most of the Men on those planets we try to protect! She has so many waits on her shoulders. And since she's my Padawan; the Chosen one's Padawan, and that she is the second person out of all the Jedi who graduated to Padawan status at the of Age of 11- if not for the hated Jedi trader Nathaniel Sage's Birth Ahsoka could have been the first- the Jedi Council and every other Jedi expect so much from her. Everyone has so many high expectations for her that I forget that she's just a small child and that yes, she CAN be afraid and it's ok.

I didn't think about how she might feel when I agreed to let her go with the clones to search for survivors until she actually came back to the ship early, tears in her eyes, walking straight past me back in the ship. It was then that I realized my mistake for letting her go off with the clones and forgetting that she was just as delicate as any other child in the galaxy…

And surely Padme will have my head when she finds out about that…

I instantly rub my neck and wince *ouch*…

Now what about that box? I've always wondered what's inside of it, but I've never seen it. I'm not stupid though, whatever is in that box could be tied to her old family, and if not then it's something completely different. If that's the case then I have no idea what she could be hiding from me, especially since the box isn't that big. Who knows? I won't go in to Ahsoka's business though, but I am worried about her…

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

After I found my necklace and had put it back around my neck hidden under my shirt, I decided to take a visit to one of my best friends Ryle Strider

Ryle has fare skin and has brown hair going down to the middle of her back and green eyes that all the boys can't stop starring at. She wears an off-shoulder light green Cami shirt and Hollister shorts and white strap Wedges. She definably loves her teenage fashion.

I walked out of the temple making sure I had my com link with me and went to my speeder and headed off to see one of my closes friends. Ryle lives here in Corasant close to the temple. Her father works for the republic. The Jedi council has a few houses built near the temple for their non-Jedi workers/volunteers and their families. Her father is a sort of secret messenger or spy for the Jedi. She and her mother are just regular normal people.

I still remember the day we met like it was yesterday. I remember Master Yoda had called all of us Jedi Younglings in to train. I was 5 years old and had lived in the temple for almost 2 years. We all met with him and about half an hour in to the training session someone came running in. The man that ran in with black cropped hair wearing a dark green uniform said _"Master Yoda! I have an urgent message for you!"_ And behind him, I saw a little human girl about my age following him. Master Yoda looked down at the little girl and smiled. The man explained that she was his daughter and how his wife was in the hospital at the time and no one could take care of her so she had to come with him. Master Yoda and the guy went in to a little private room and told us, even the other little girl, to wait outside. So while the other younglings were playing I sat down by myself. I didn't have any friends. But then, out of nowhere the little girl came over to me and sat next to me. I didn't know what to do; I was so nerves because I remember not having a friend for the longest time since going to the Jedi Temple. Then she looked at me and said _"Hi, I'm Ryle. What's your name?" _and so I told her my name and we started talking and we instantly became friends.

I came back to reality suddenly found myself at her house.

I came up to Ryle's house and parked my speeder. I walked up to their door and rang the doorbell. Then the door swooped open and standing there was best friend, and my sister.

"Ahsoka!" she yelled happily. "Ryle!" then we both screamed and hugged each other. I haven't seen nor talked to Ryle in over 3 and a half months because of all the missions my master and I have been going on lately.

Right after the mission 2 weeks ago, Ryle was grounded and off limits. She couldn't contact me at all and she wasn't allowed to see friends, but her punishment is up now.

Before we left to the mission on Shili we were on this other mission for 3 months, 2 and a half months was spent trying to survive with the little we had after our base was attacked wondering when the Republic would find us.

For me when I have to go on missions, usually when we go on long missions, I make it a mission myself to at least talk to my sister on my com link or threw a Holo chat every now and then. But not hearing each other's voices at all for 3 months, well I'm sure is scared Ryle a lot. She's always worrying about me.

"Ahsoka Tano Strider!" she always adds her last name on mine because we call each other sisters.

I smile every time she does that... but this time I didn't... this time I couldn't. I couldn't smile…

"Why have you not contacted me at all? I was so scared that something horrible happened to you and that I would never see you again!" Yep, same old Ryle I know and love.

"I'm sorry Ry, but the whole system in our technology was shut down! Literally! We were attacked and we had to abandon our base if we wanted to survive the Separatist. We were like that for a whole 2 and a half months till the republic found us. We only lasted two weeks in that base. And right after that failed mission they sent us on another mission to... Shili." I said, looking at her with a sad face. Ughhh! Why can't I just at least 'pretend' to smile?

I couldn't smile and I hesitated when I said Shili. I hope she didn't notice...

"Well I'm just glad you're ok sis, I was just worried." She said, looking at me suspiciously. Yep, she noticed. We walked inside her house and went to her room. We sat down on her bed. I looked around her room, everything was decorated.

She had a few posters of the galaxy's top rock bands; a cute color picked Light green and white walls because those are her favorite colors. A corner desk with a computer and pencil and paper holders on the side, picture frames on the walls because she loves photography, a green furry round rug, her puppy's dog bed in the other corner of the room for him to sleep in that's all so light green, light green floor lamp that goes over her desk, a nightstand next to her bed with a with a lamp on it, a makeup table with a big mirror against the wall next to her door with all kinds of makeup and perfume on top and in side, a walk in closet filled with half girlie and half tomboy clothes, with lots of shoes on the bottom, hooks on the wall to hang her sweaters; belts; book bags; purses ect. She has a white leather chair in the corner with a white leather leg stool that's also combined with book shelves on the sides of the chair and another book shelf near her desk filled to the brim with books. She also has a double glass door along her wall with a walk out deck because her room is on the second floor and white curtains over the glass doors still bringing in some sunshine.

This was a type of room that I would have, if I wasn't a Jedi. But I am... so there's no need in thinking about something I can't have.

I shook my head and looked back at my friend.

"So… Shili huh?" she said, looking at me with sincere eyes.

I looked down, not knowing what to say. She knows there's something up...

**Ryle's P.O.V.-**

I knew there was something up the moment I saw Ahsoka! She didnt look the same.

I looked over at her again. No... This isn't the same Ahsoka. The usual sparkle from her eyes was gone. She wasn't smiling at all either. She looked so sad and... Shaken? Ahsoka Tano Strider shaken? That was definitely not like her. Nothing can make her this scared and frighten.

If you didn't know Ahsoka, you'd just say she looked fine. But if you did know her, you would definitely see that something was wrong. She looked like a lost little child that saw something horrible. I noticed she hesitated when she said 'Shili'. Shili was my sister's birth place. (And when I say my sister, that means Ahsoka because I don't have any other sisters and she's just like a sister to me.) It's where she was raised for 3 years by her mother. Sometimes by her busy father...

What? You don't think that Ahsoka would tell her sister about her own family? Of course she did!

I know everything about Ahsoka's past child hood of 3 years. Because that's really all her childhood lasted, was 3 years. After that it ended when she came to the temple.

I know lots of things... I know Ahsoka's mother was only 16 years old when she had her. I know Ahsoka's father was a human and also was a Jedi Padawan. I know Ahsoka has a necklace and I know who gave it to her. I know her like an open book. I don't know her father's name but neither does Ahsoka. I know Ahsoka never knew her father much but loves him with all her heart. And I know Ahsoka misses her mother dearly...

So what happened? What happened that I don't know? Something happened... and I'm going to find out...

"What happened, Ahsoka?"

She kept looking down…

"Ahsoka, this is me you're talking to. You can tell me anything sis…"

Still nothing.

"Sis…what is it? Is this something about your last mission? You can tell me anything."

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I couldn't look back up at my sister; too many things were going through my mind.

I lost my mother… and nothing can change that. As a Jedi, I shouldn't let this affect me as much as it is. But I just can't help it! I lost her and I couldn't save her. If only we had got there earlier! I could have saved her; she could have still been alive. I could have done something… but I didn't… and now it's too late. I didn't even get to say goodbye, or even an "I love you."

Again the sorrow and pain was coming to me. I thought if I could distract myself for a little while and do something that would make me happy, like see my sister, I would feel better. But I don't and now I just don't know what to do.

My Mother was the best. I can't help but think back, at all the good times we had that I could remember. Like this one time…

One time we were walking around looking at all the stalls and stands up in town and looking at what they were selling. There was this new stand that we bumped in to, with a whole bunch of handmade toys for little kids and babies. Then I saw this doll… and I loved her! She was a stuffed Tagruta doll with white paint on it as markings with buttons for eyes and no mouth. That doll looked so amazing to me at the time, because my mother couldn't afford a lot of toys for me.

I remember pulling on my Mommy's hand and saying "Look mama! Look at that doll!" and then my Mother looked at it and saw how much it was (Which wasn't very much, but we were poor) and shook her head no sadly and told me "Sorry baby girl, but it's too much money." But then, the woman behind the stall looked down at me and smiled, and she said to me "Do you like the doll? How about this sweetheart, I'll lower the price for you. I'll cut the price in half." So I looked at my mother, but she still shook her head no. We walked away and left for home. I remember feeling disappointed that I couldn't have the doll, but I knew that we needed the money for food. I didn't feel too bad though; I just kind of got over it and forgot about it. But then a few months passed, and it was my birthday. I remember feeling so excited because I was finally turning 3! I was so happy that morning I woke up. I didn't expect any presents, I just wanted to be with my mom and tell her over and over again that I was finally 3! I was that excited. I remember running out of my room when I woke up so I could give my mom a big hug. But what I saw was strange…

It was a box, a wooden box sitting on the kitchen table. It's not that I had never seen one of those before, it's just that I was surprised it was there. Then my mother walked in and said "Good Morning birthday girl!" and I ran to her and hugged her. When we let go I asked "What's in that box?"

She smiled at me and said "It's your present baby girl, happy Birthday!"

I gasped "Really!"

She nodded, and I jumped up and down. I had not expected her to have gotten me a present back then because of how poor we were.

My mother led me over to the kitchen table and I kneeled on a chair. I looked at the little box for a second and then opened it and on the bottom of the lid that went half way up it said, _To our favorite daughter in the whole wide world, from- Daddy and Mommy…_

I remember gasping again… I couldn't believe it actually said Daddy on it. Later I found out that my dad actually had made that box and carved those words in while away, and sent it back to my mother with enough money to buy me my present. He was on a long mission at the time with his master and that money was all he had on him.

I then looked in the box and was so happy and excited! There in the box was the female Tagruta stuffed doll I had wanted. I decided to call the doll Chrissy and I hugged it and played with it all day and thanked my Mother a million times for the present and silently thanked my dad in my head, hoping somehow he would hear me…

"_Thank you daddy... wherever you are…" _I had whispered in my head a long time ago… and I will never forget what I heard next…

"_You're welcome sweet heart… I love you so much…"_

And then that was it… that was the last time I heard of him…

I remember keeping it to myself, knowing that it was him and didn't tell my mother. Because I knew I wouldn't have been able to explain it.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka talk to me, I can help. Whatever it is I can help!"

I looked up at my friend, always so helpful and kind. I could have never asked for a greater sister…

"I'm fine Ry, it's just… my mother… she's dead." I whispered the last part, barley able to admit it.

Ryle pulled me in to a hug "I'm so sorry Ahsoka, I didn't know… if I had known I would have found a way to contact you, even if I was grounded." She said.

I hugged her harder, not wanting to let go. She was the only family member I had left. Sure she wasn't blood related, but she was still my sister… and I don't want to lose her. Yes I had Anakin and Padme, and I love them too. They are my family too, my new family. But Ryle's different. She knows everything about me. My father's still alive, too, yes, but I don't even know his name! I've searched the archives trying to find past Jedi that have left the order. But I don't know pacifically who he is. I don't know where he left so I doubt I'll ever see him again…

I stayed there in my sister's arms… letting her comfort me as I cried my eyes out. I've been getting really good at that lately…


	3. Chapter 3- Letting Her Go

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the Lonnngggg wait. I've been busy but that's really no excuse. I edited this one my self soo uhhh, hehe if you see any misspelled words then sorry. I will be trying to post a new chapter every Monday, hope you guy's like that Idea. And again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but don't worry I didn't let this time slip by with me doing nothing. I've got more idea's for the story so that's always good.**

**Thank you to all who have commented, Favorited and or followed the story! Some even followed and Favorited me and I am sooo happy about that! Really you guy's put a smile on my face :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, sorry for my rambling and all. Please enjoy, r&r and follow this story if you'd like so you won't miss out on any new chapters. Also I have an Account on Wattpad. com Its the same name, I'm posting new stories and Poem's on there, so please check it out!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Nicolette Tano's P.O.V.**

_12 years ago…_

Days have gone by sins I've let the Jedi take Ahsoka from me, away to the Jedi Temple so she could become a Jedi. First a Youngling, then a Padawan and then I hope... a Jedi Knight. Maybe even a Jedi Master.

I smiled at the thought of her becoming a youngling. Years will go by of her growing up, years that I will miss out on sadly. Then when she's 13, she'll be a Jedi Padawan. Oh I hope she gets a good Master, one that she can look up to and follow no matter what. I can just see the smile on her face when she meets the Jedi that is ready to train her.

Her whole life will be as a Jedi now. Her milestones will be...

1. Her building a light saber for the first time.

2. Her finishing her training as a youngling and becoming a Padawan.

3. Her getting assigned to a master.

4. Her Passing the Trials and Becoming a Jedi Knight.

5. Maybe even her getting a Padawan herself.

6. Training her Padawan Till the Padawan Trials.

7. Her Padawan Passing the Trial.

8. Her Becoming a Jedi Master.

9. And who knows, maybe she'll get another Padawan.

Yes everything changes for her. She will never get married like I've always wanted her to. She will never have children either. She will never be a Wife or a Mother, and I will never be a Mother-In Law or a Grandmother.

A month ago before Ahsoka was taken; I told her that one day I wanted grandchildren. Then I told her that my wish was to be the best grandmother ever. She told me "Of course you will mommy!"

I knew Ahsoka would have loved to be a mother someday. She loved pretending she was a real mother to her dolls, and that her dolls were her children. She loved pretending to feed them and change them and do everything a mother does.

Ahsoka had a Doll she loved very much named "Chrissy". She also... believe it or not... had a baby sitter for Chrissy, which was her Best friend, almost sister Ana.

I had to laugh at this! Ahsoka is so creative and smart, and acts like a real mother. Ahsoka won't act like Chrissy is just a doll for one second. She handles her really gently like a real baby. And if you even say the word "doll", Ahsoka will say "No she's not a doll! She's real!" So Ahsoka can't just leave Chrissy by herself, but has to get a babysitter, who I'm sure Ana acts the same way with Chrissy.

Ahsoka and Ana basically grew up together. They're actually like twins! The only difference is they're not related and Ana is 2 months older than Ahsoka.

Ana was born in October and Ahsoka was born in December. I remember everyone was so excited when they found out I was carrying a child. And since she was to be born in the winter (and since I didn't have nor wanted a husband) lots of the men in our tribe made sure we would have plenty of food to eat. They went hunting for us as well as for their own family that year since usually the men in each family did the hunting. But since the man in our little family wasn't there all the time I usually hunted for myself and Ahsoka.

Not like Nathanial (Or Nathan as I like to call him) ever knew how to hunt animals for us anyways. He was an outsider, a human outsider. He had other things to do as well outside of Shili on a planet he called "Coruscant", unless he be caught with a family he was never allowed to have in the first place.

_"He did these things for us." _ I had to keep reminding my parents the day after he left to go to the Jedi Temple after Ahsoka was 3 months old.

I know though my father and mother didn't like this one bit. They kept insisting I marry a real Togruta man from our tribe, and not wait around for a man that isn't even my husband. But they didn't understand. They didn't understand the fact that I loved him.

No matter how many times I told them I loved him they didn't care. They said I needed a real father for Ahsoka and a real husband for me, one that would look out for us and be there for us and love us. They didn't think Nathan did any of those things, but he did! Oh how he did! He did look out for us, and he was there for us and he did love us! He loved us more than any man would. And when he said he had to go away for a long time he promised he'd come back for us.

My parents just thought he abandoned us when they found me crying on the floor the day he left and thought I would do as they've asked me to do and marry a man from our tribe. But they were very surprised when I said I still didn't want to. I wasn't crying because he had broken my heart or anything, I wasn't crying because I thought my parents were right.

I was crying because I loved him...

_**Flashback-**_

_**1 Month after Nathaniel Left**_

_"Shh Shh Shhh, there there. Everything will be alright. I've got you. Momma's got you." I whisper in my darling baby girl's ear while she was crying. She woke up from her afternoon nap and got scared when she didn't see me in the room._

_I walked around our hut with her in my arms, rocking her back and forth slowly, trying to calm her down. And when she finally stopped her crying I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at me and reached out with her tiny little arms and hands and tried to stretch. I laughed at her still sleepy form. She was trying to wake up but was doing a poor job of it as she nestled her head back in my arms and fell back to sleep._

_I looked down at the sleeping 4 month old in my arm, who was surprisingly tinier for her age which scared me when she was born. I've had to take care of her very carefully these 4 months._

_I looked at how tiny her montral's and lekku were, I looked at her rare but beautiful markings as well. She was just a doll, really. Like a glass doll. I was afraid to break her..._

_"Your father will come back soon... I know he will. Fear not little one, daddy will be home soon." I said to the little sleeping form I held in my arms._

_I'm only 16, yet now a mother. If anything, I was supposed to meet another Togruta man and get married... have a kid when I'm 20 or older._

_But no... Something much more wonderful happened. I fell in love with the most charming and handsome human man I have ever met. The only human I have ever met actually._

_Even though he's a Jedi... Even though I don't see him as often as I wish... I still love him. And I know he loves me AND Ahsoka. For the first 3 months of Ahsoka's life, he has been the most wonderful father. I can't say he has been the most wonderful husband because we aren't married yet... but if we were he'd probably be._

_Being a 17 year old father that's also living as a Jedi Padawan is probably hard for him. But hey, we live with the consequences of our actions, together._

_Besides, Nathanial and I don't really see Ahsoka as a Mistake or Consequence at all. She's our daughter, and we love her very much. We'll always love her no matter what._

_I can't imagine what Nathan is doing right now. I wish he was here with me and Ahsoka. I wish we could be just a normal Family. But we can't._

_If anyone knew Nathanial Sage- The most powerful Jedi Padawan to ever be, who must have had a lot of enemies… had a secret Togruta family living on Shili, a Togruta Lover and a Togruta Daughter. There would be so many people wanting to kill me and my daughter or enslave us both. No! I cannot even bear the thought of Ahsoka growing up as a Slave. It makes me sick to my stomach that people would even do that._

_The day Ahsoka was born, Nathanial talked about how he could move the two of us off of Shili, and to live on Coruscant that way they'd all be together more often. I thought it was a wonderful Idea! It might seem dangerous, but the closer we are to the Jedi Temple (Even though I hate the rest of the Jedi) then the more we'd be safe._

_From time to time, Nathan does these secret missions bounty hunters usually do. But the missions he does are almost impossible to complete. He's completed a mission once that was 20 years old, older than him. He was the first to ever complete it without dying. So of course the guy paid him well. Gigs like that pay a lot though, enough to move me and Ahsoka into a very nice house in the classy upper levels of Coruscant. I worry about him constantly though._

_But we agreed with the plan. Even though I know nothing about life with humans or their off worldly ways, I knew I would learn and survive. Nathan says that he'll pay for any bills too. Also for the clothes we will need so we don't stand out too much. He says I look much more beautiful without wearing what all the other human girls are wearing. Simple Animal Skins is fine to him, surprisingly. But he didn't want to bring any suspicion to us._

_Actually today would have been the day we moved in to our new home, if it wasn't for that stupid mission Nathan was called away on. I suspect he will be very busy from now on, so who knows when we will actually move in to Coruscant. I doubt anytime soon…_

**End of Flashback-**

Yes I remember the day everything was supposed to work out so well. But it didn't.

Nathan became busier after that mission. Not being able to see us a lot anymore because of how much crime was escalating. But it was enough for us to be put in deep danger.

The Day before I let this Jedi take Ahsoka, these bounty hunters attacked our tribe. The Raenbew Tribe.

They killed many of us… all because of two people they wanted… me and Ahsoka.

But that day, the Jedi sent help to us. They sent a Jedi Master by the name of Plo Koon. Master Plo was a very skilled Jedi, and saved the rest of my people that day. But I was trying so hard to hide Ahsoka from him after his work was done, because I knew Ahsoka had been showing signs of the force recently, levitating Chrissy up in the air shouting _"Momma! Momma! Look what I can do!"_

But it was no use. The Jedi Master sensed it, and asked if he could take Ahsoka back to the Jedi Temple so they could train her in the ways of the force and make her a Jedi… to help the galaxy.

So you know what I did. I shouted at him. All I wanted him to do was leave! His job was done, he had no right to ask for my child, to basically say right in front of my face in a formal matter as if I'm stupid and I don't know what he meant, that I was never going to see my child again if I accepted his offer.

I didn't know how in the world a mother could offer up her 3 year old daughter to a Military Base that would put her straight in to the front lines of war, still as a young child! 13 year olds are way too young to be fighting for… not only their own life... but for the galaxy as well.

"No!" I had said "I will not let you take her away from me! She is my child, barley 3 years old! I will not part with her!" I had said in Togruti, not knowing how to speak Basic. Luckily Plo Koon knew Togruti, must have been why they thought he was the more suitable Jedi to send.

He explained to me though, "For some reason Miss Tano… you and your daughter were a direct Target for these bounty hunters. I don't know why that is so… do you know of anyone that would want to harm you and your family in some way? Maybe a person you know that has enemies that would like to settle a score, by kidnapping or… killing the two of you?" The Jedi had said… looking straight at me.

I had shaken my head and said, "No, I do not." in a frustrated tone.

He nodded his head "Well for whatever reason you and your daughter were their targets, Ahsoka is obviously not safe here. There might be a day where the Jedi won't be able to make it in time… who will save your daughter then? I don't wish to scare you Miss Tano, but Ahsoka is not safe here. It is your decision whether you'll allow us custody or not, but we can also send you somewhere else, with your family if they are willing, somewhere safer so you yourself don't get hurt."

He then left, leaving me to think.

I thought and thought and thought. It was all I did that day. But I suddenly came to a conclusion.

Nathaniel might be mad at me for doing this… but ultimately I had no choice. The Jedi was right! Ahsoka was NOT safe here. And if I had her stay with me here she could have gotten kidnapped or even died.

I decided it was for the best, and though I hated what I was doing so so much, though I love Ahsoka with all my heart and I always will… I had to let her go.

I haven't even seen Nathan in 9 months! We've sent letters back and forth when we had time, but that was it. Ahsoka doesn't even really know him and I couldn't just write a letter right now asking what to do, because the Jedi Master was leaving tomorrow.

Nathan was too busy, and though I love him, I knew he wouldn't be able to protect Ahsoka right now, and I couldn't do it alone. I didn't want to move anywhere. I'd stay right here whether I'm in danger or not. But Ahsoka needs to be safe. And though the Jedi life isn't exactly 'safe' or even if the Jedi are the last people I would EVER want, raising my child. It was for the best.

That day I spent all of my time and energy with my sweet baby girl. I cooked her favorite Lunch and Dinner, and played every single game you could think of with her.

I told her that we were going on a little vacation for a while. And yes I feel bad for lying to her, but there was nothing else I could do. I had let her play with Ana for a while and then they said they're 'good byes for now', not knowing it was a 'goodbye forever', but I told Ana's mom the truth. As they were playing that day for the last time we had silently cried together, knowing we, Ana's mom and me, will both never see Ahsoka again. That Ahsoka and Ana will never see each other again…

Then I had taken her around our tribe to let her see everyone for the last time.

They were all sad to see her go, loving Ahsoka to death. Ahsoka just chose to accept it as though they were sad that they won't see her till she gets back. How wrong the sweet little Angel was.

The next day I had kissed her face so many times over and over again. Ahsoka didn't know why I was doing that, because she thought we were both going on a vacation, but she kissed and hugged me back anyways.

I then packed some of her things, including Chrissy and grabbed her in my arms and started walking out the door. We walked and as we walked all the way to the Jedi Master's ship Ahsoka fell asleep in my arms. I had hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go.

We finally got to the ship where the Kel Dor was waiting for us. I guess he sensed we were coming.

I remember I shook Ahsoka a little, and then awake in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

_"Momma, where are we?"_ She had asked looking around, then suddenly seeing the Jedi, got scared.

_"It's okay baby girl, just listen to me for a second… please. Remember this… Remember that I will always love you no matter what. You will always be my little girl, and I love you very very much. Please, someday relies… that I did this for your own good. You're going to be ok love. I know it… And remember, Daddy loves you… soo much! He would do anything to see his little girl again! Don't you ever think for a second the he doesn't love you, because he does!"_

I took a deep breath, feeling tears fall down my cheek.

_"Please Master Jedi… please take care of her."_ I said to him. I wanted to make sure that if Nathanial couldn't look after her at the Temple, then he could.

_"Of course… I promise."_ He had said to me, he himself not wanting to tear apart a family.

Ahsoka started crying.

_"What you mean momma? Where're you going?"_ she had asked, sadness filling her.

_"I have to stay here baby, but you're going somewhere very special, the Jedi Temple. And I know you'll love it there. Please baby, don't cry. Be strong and brave for me, and please be good. You're going with this man and his name is Jedi master Plo Koon. You can trust him. He'll take care of you Angel… I promise."_

And then I whispered so the Jedi Master wouldn't hear, or at least I had hoped he didn't hear _"Say hi to daddy for me. I love you baby girl."_

And then I handed her off to the Jedi.

Ahsoka started screaming as she was put in his unfamiliar arms. I remember seeing them off, Ahsoka in his arms looking back at me with tears running fast down her precious face, just screaming and crying at the same time, yelling out _"NO! Mommy please! Don't let him take me! Momma! I don't want to go!" _

Just tearing my heart to pieces… I started crying…

_"I love you!"_ I had called out to her.

Plo Koon carried her to his ship, her trying desperately to get out of his arms. They went inside and as the ramp closed, I fell on my knees. I looked up as the ship ascended… not knowing anymore if I had made the right choice. All I knew was that I missed her.

I yelled out in pain, the pain of losing my daughter was unbearable. I cried and cried, not knowing what to do next.

Later that night I had gone home tired and depressed. I looked around our hut as I walked in, and saw some of Ahsoka's now old toys lying on the floor. I had quickly turned my head and went to my room. I turned on my gas lamp that Nathan gave me, since we had no electricity on Shili, this had to do.

I sat at my wooden hand carved desk my father gave me and pulled out a piece of paper, that again Nathan had provided me with. I wrote him a letter, telling him everything that happened. I know he'll be mad, but at the same time… when he hears that his little girl is actually living in the Jedi Temple, the same place where he's living. I know he'll be a little happy. Even though he'd rather not let her become a Jedi.

Days have passed and… here we are. Nathan wrote back immediately that he had a plan, but he didn't tell me what it was. All he said was "_I have a plan; you'll see your daughter soon love."_

All I know is, somehow I'm going to see Ahsoka again soon.

What does Nathaniel have up his sleeve this time…?

* * *

**Okay guy's please tell me what you think, comment and Follow and yea haha you know the drill. **

**I also want to thank-**

**Skyrela Tano **(Thank's a Ton for everything you've done! :D)

**yodacakes118** (Just some Twin brother of mine ;) )

swfan101 (Miss you)

ahsokafan9683

Mystery99

iSparks

and 4 other guest's for Commenting!

**Thank you to-**

**PotatoPieChik** (My lovely Sister!)

Skyrela Tano (Again Thank you!)

djrocks

iSparks

rladbfl2002

MYSTERYGEEK

ahsokafan9683

archer71

For Following This Story!

**Thank you to-**

Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416

PotatoPieChik (Again!:) )

Skyrela Tano (:D)

ninicamarillo

ahsokafan9683

felisse. alexander68

archer71

For Favoring This Story!

**Thank you to all, and I hope you all have a great week. If you have any question's about this story comment or PM me and I'll get back to you right away :) If I miss spelled your name or did something wrong in some way or I forgot you then Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4- The letter

**Answers for comments- **

**Guest- True, the war didn't start just yet when Ahsoka was taken to the Temple as little girl. In my mind I was writing it as in, trouble was rising by then. For my story Ahsoka was born about the time when Qui-Gon found Anakin. (Also In the story, Anakin was 9 when that happened, I don't know if that's actually true or not.) So 3 years later (After Darth Maul and Qui-gon's Death and all) when Ahsoka is 3 and is taken to the Temple, Anakin is like 12. In my story, trouble is rising sort of. More crimes and yea that stuff lol. But your right, no war yet. Though Nathaniel was suspicious that something serious was going to happen. Also, when I write Ahsoka's P.O.V. in this story, well it has to kind of change. I mean, Ahsoka's past with her mother and the one's she loved is different from what really happened in the TV Series. Wiki says something about Ahsoka being abandoned by her Parents. But in this story she wasn't abandoned. She misses her mother and she had a Jedi Human Father, which also means she's half human (Though not a lot of Jedi know that, hint hint lol). Ahsoka wants to be a Jedi Knight yes, but in the Series Ahsoka never had a family before the Jedi really, but in this story she did. She wants to be a Jedi knight but having parents, and knowing that one of them might be alive out in the galaxy changes Ahsoka's P.O.V. a bit. Lol I think I've bored you now. Haha but you get it right? I hope I've cleared this up to you and anyone else. **

**Mystery99- Sorry! That was a miss type. I wrote the last chapter before I posted the story actually. In the beginning I was going to call Nathanial, Conner, but I changed it. Sorry for anyone's confusion!**

**If you have any questions then you guys can comment or PM me and I'll get back to you. If it's an important question for the story that should be said in my story for everyone to know the answer then just like these answer's I'll post them in my next chapter.**

**So yea… I'll shut up now. ;) Geese you guys get me nerves lol Just kidding, luv you all! 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- The letter**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed in mine and Anakin's shared quarters on my stomach, starring at the object in my hand, my necklace. For my whole life since I was taken away from my mom, I could barely remember how my dad looked like. I knew he had blond hair and blue eyes, and I could sort of remember his figure too. But that was it.

He was a human Jedi Padawan at the time I was 3. I remember I had cried not wanting to go with Master Plo to the Jedi temple. But after I calmed down once we arrived, I couldn't help but feel curious as to where my daddy was. I lost my mother, but I had hope that I could finally see my dad again. My mother had told me to say Hi to dad for her.

But still when I arrived at the Temple I was super scared. All I remember was that I wanted my parents. The first few nights were terrible! I cried and yelled for my mom, and when she didn't come and wrapped her arms around me like she usually did, I got even more scared and started screaming for my dad. Luckily for the other younglings, they gave me my own room until I got more comfortable with the others.

Anyways, the nannies had to come in and try to quiet me down and sooth me. It didn't work at all at first. But that was because both two of the nannies were humans. It wasn't until they realized that I was afraid to death of anyone who wasn't a Togruta, that they changed both my nannies to two Togruta females. It didn't work totally, but I wasn't as scared as much, which was a plus for them. They would also speak Tagruti to me, because the whole time I was on Corasant, all I heard was Basic.

For the first nights of my first week at the temple it was like this, until the next night.

I did the same thing as usual when I was scared. I cried for my mom first and then my dad. I yelled out to my mom in Tagruti… nothing… I yelled out to my dad in Tagruti, tears running down my face… and a figure appeared out of the dark shadows of my room.

"_Shhh… its ok baby girl. Daddy's here…" _someone had said in Tagruti back to me.

I was surprised and shocked. I looked over to the Figure, and it stepped closer to me. The figure then sat on the side of my bed and looked down at me. And then I saw his face… it really was Daddy.

I missed him so much. That night, I hugged him to death never wanting to let go. My dad was actually there, in person right in front of me!

He whispered in my ears soothing words to calm me down. I mean I literally had a force grip on him. My nails were digging in to his chest, as if I thought, if I let go then he'd be gone forever.

Truthfully I wish I had never let go.

The next thing he did was tell me that he was getting me out of the Temple.

I was surprised, but I listened and did everything he said and told me to do. I remember him putting on my sweater on my little body. He then wrapped me in my blanket and picked me up. He stared singing the Lullaby my mother always used to sing to me in Tagruti, hoping somehow that I'd fall asleep. I didn't realize it until I was older, but I assume he probably sensed that I was scared.

He was a Jedi too after all. I'll be it, 20 year old Padawan but he was coming up to his Trials to become a Jedi knight.

He had picked me up and exited out the door of my bedroom with me.

The halls were dark… and I could barely see anything.

I started whimpering because I couldn't see my dad's face that well.

I held on to him for dear life and he rubbed my lekku up and down softly.

This went on for a few minutes. My dad would crouch every time we came to a corner and when he didn't see anyone he would keep walking.

_*Flash*_

I remembered a flash of light burned my eyes because they had adjusted to the darkness already. I had closed my eyes tightly, and all of a sudden my dad started running. He picked up his pace and I would lie helplessly in his arms.

I peeked out of the corner of my eyes and I saw a bunch of people chasing us.

I heard light sabers ignite and saw green and blue lights swaying up and down as the owners of those lights were chasing us.

We got to the part of the Temple with all the lights on. This part of the temple was huge.

"_We're almost there baby girl, don't be afraid sweetie." _He said, as we approached the doors of the Jedi temple that would allow us passage way to the outside world.

We thought we were going to make it… until… darkness.

That's all I remember, Darkness. Everything goes blank after that. I don't remember a thing.

All I remember next was waking up in the Medical Bay, a whole bunch of Healers surrounding me.

I don't know what happened, they didn't tell me anything. All they were doing was trying to comfort me because I was freaking out. But the fact that all of them only spoke Basic freaked me out even more.

I wanted my Daddy back… and I still do.

And now as I lay here on my bed, wishing I could cry for him back like that night. Wishing he would surprise me and come out of the shadows and comfort me again.

It was dark out now; I had already had come home from Ryle's house.

I didn't turn on the light to my room. I just came in to our chamber entering the living room and then right to my door. Everything was dark, but that's how I like it to be.

I felt my necklace Daddy had given to me as a Baby. I clasped it in to my hand and held it tight, making a slight fist. For my life, I can't remember what happened. No one explained anything to me, just sort of thought I'd forget about it. But I didn't, not all of It at least.

I asked and asked when I was little. But they ignored me and instead talked about other things.

Somehow though, I kept my mouth shut about him being my dad. I never talked about that once. I don't know if they knew I was his daughter or not but I didn't want to take a chance.

I sighed. Well, I've been thinking about it for a while and I think I know what to do.

I need to find out what happened that night, but how? If I go around asking Jedi Knights or Masters that where at the chasing scene (If I can even remember who) they'd send me to the council and the council will wonder why I want to know. Since Jedi cannot have attachments, they'd expel me from the Jedi Order.

I could go and ask Master Plo if he knew. I trust him well enough. But no… he's part of the council too. But he wouldn't rat me out, right? Even still, there's a reason why he never told me about it in the first place. Ughhh… this is going to be more complicated than I thought.

Well I could at least look through the holo records. But I don't even know my father's name, I don't really even know how he looks like except the few details I was told by my mother and saw myself.

But I'm a Jedi, this is what we do. I'll find out who my dad is and what happened one way or another. I owe it to my Mother to find out what happened to him. And I owe it to myself.

_Diiinnnggg… Diiinnnggg…_

Someone rang the doorbell to our chambers. Each chamber in the Jedi Temple has a Door bell.

I got up from my bed an exited the room. I entered the living room and unlocked the door with the force and the door slid open. As the doors slid open I saw a Jedi Padawan, about my age or so. She was of the Balosar species, she had light light purple hair and her skin was like a humans. Balosar's are near Human Species, but they have antennas.

"Hey Ahsoka, got mail for you."

"Dimi, what are you doing giving out mail? You don't work in the Temple."

"Oh, I sort of got in trouble out in the Battle field. The council gave me mail duty as punishment. What do the Jedi that weren't picked to be Padawans do all the time? This is just boring."

"Well, be glad the force decided you'd be picked. Or else you'd be doing things like this for the rest of your life."

"Oh yes, no wonder the council gave me this Job… to actually learn something haha."

I rolled my eyes' at her playfully; at least I can still do that.

"So, I assume you have some mail for me and my Master, unless you came here to just chat and slack off."

"What? Nooo I would neverrr do that!" She said sarcastically. "Actually yes, you do have some mail. Five in all." Then she handed me the mail.

"Thanks Dimi, I'll see you later."

"See you around!" She said with a smile, and then she was off.

I walked to the kitchen table with four chairs, two on each side, and sat in one of them.

I looked at the first one, Anakin's.

Second one, Anakin's.

Third one, Anakin's.

Fourth one, Anakin's.

I tossed all those on to the table aside. The last one I saw my Name Ahsoka Tano written by hand on it. The strange thing is it was written in Tagruti, but why? It didn't say on the package where it was from.

Suddenly I was afraid to open it. The force was telling me something… I had a strange feeling.

I slowly took my trembling hand and started opening it. Trembling hand? Come on Ahsoka your tougher than this, what's gotten in to you?

I pulled out what was inside, and it was a piece of paper. I pulled it out, and it looked like a letter.

I started reading the Hand written Tagruti words.

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_The last time we saw each other, we said goodbye. Goodbye as in I'll miss you, but I'll see you again. What we didn't know was, that goodbye was supposed to be forever. No vacation… a War. A War that is foolishly yearning for power. Both sides corrupt, both wanting dominance._

_I was so miserable when I found out the truth, that you were to be put in this War for somehow, your own protection. It hit me when I was little that I was never going to see you again. My own sister._

_Have you forgotten me? Is the Jedi life so fascinating, enough to forget all your worries of the past? Please tell me you know who this is. Please tell me you can tell just like that. If you can't then I understand. We've been apart for so long, we use to be like twins. Everyone in our tribe thought we were. Do you know who I am now?_

_I'm your other half that misses you terribly. _

_Understand that I'm sorry, but this life you're living… it isn't for you. You belong somewhere so much better. _

_One way or another, I'm going to see you again. Maybe you don't want to, maybe you think "Whoever this person is, he or she is crazy" But I'm not. Maybe the Jedi have brain washed you. That you think you should have to do your part in their War and fight. That you belong there, but you don't! You're not their breakable toy soldier they can play around with like kids. Don't you realize that? _

_I'm sorry we've been apart for so long. And I'm sorry you might have thought I was dead. But I'm not, I'm alive. I'm fighting to survive on the outside world that I am so not use to. But I'll survive, don't worry about me. I just wanted to let you know… not everyone died. I wasn't even there when it happened._

_I miss you dearly sister. I'll see you soon, I promise. _

_Love, Anna _

I let my hand that was holding on to the letter fall down to the table.

I couldn't believe it, Anna's Alive! But why wasn't she on Shili? Where is she now? It doesn't matter, all that matters is my sister's alive! I can't believe it…

Tears started to well in my eyes. Oh no Ahsoka Tano! You better not cry! You've cried enough, it's time to toughen up again and act like the Jedi you are. No more crying…

I sniffled and wiped my eyes fast. I got up out of my seat from the kitchen table and went back to my room. I was not going to cry.

As I entered my room I opened my writing desk's little drawer and dropped the letter in there. No need to leave it out in the open and let Anakin read it. Really if Anakin found and read the letter it wouldn't really do anything, I just think this is my personal life and he doesn't need to know anything.

Nothing would happen, but that also means there's also no reason he should read it.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I just found out, my longtime friend, my sister, is alive and well. I was soooo happy! I thought for sure she had died, so I didn't bother looking for her dead body. But I couldn't be happier. Anna's words about the Jedi didn't really bother me. She, like my mother and many other Tagruta from our tribe that died, felt as though taking me was the lowest thing they could've ever done. The Jedi didn't give a great impression for wanting me on their battle field.

Well at the time, it was missions for crimes and all. But War started, and Anna is probably even more worried. Heh, funny I bet Ryle and Anna would love each other! Or be jealous of each other. There would be no middle for those two haha!

I started walking out the door. First stop, mess hall. Second stop, Library. I need to find out who my dad really is and what happened to him that night. My worst fear would be… no. He's not dead, I know it. He's not! Right?

I really wouldn't know, but I hope not. I hope he's alive. Not that I'd be able to see him again, I'm a Jedi and my path lies here. I'm needed in the war, more Jedi are always needed.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Faster!" I yelled, heart pounding.

"They're catching up!" Rena said.

"Not for long! Rena, Devin, you guys take those two. Kendall and I will take the other two!"

"Got it!" Devin said.

We all stopped and turned around, facing the ones who were chasing us. We stood in our defending positions. They stopped as well, taking out their electro swords. One man in the middle of the four stood tall and pointed his sword at us.

"You spoiled brats will regret what you did!" He said in a gruff and angry commanding voice.

"Hah! And how in the world will you make us regret it? It was freakin hilarious! I'd do it again in a heartbeat!" Rena said, talking about how we stole the key from them and in the proses getting them all soaked in mud. Trying to get these other guys angry… It worked.

"You'll pay you little frags!" he said.

He furiously charged at us, along with the other three. We somehow split them up and started fighting.

The guy that was furiously mad decided to take me on instead of Kendall. He slashed at my head, I ducked and tried to swipe at his legs but he flipped back and took another strike at me again. As he flipped back I turned around a full 360 degree turn and blocked his electro sword with my own electro sword I had stolen for this purpose. Not really liking the sword much but I wanted to try something new.

He slashed at my head but I blocked it, pushing him back. I charged forward and to his surprise flipped over him. He didn't turn fast enough and I was able to cut him on the shoulder and sent a bit of shock threw him. He stopped for a second because of the pain and so I saw my opportunity and kicked him in the leg, he bent down and I jumped and swipe kicked at his head and then quickly landed stomping my foot on his stomach as he fell on the ground.

I looked around and the other three guys were taken care of as well. Psh, regular patrol soldiers were so easy.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said to them.

"Anna… aren't you forgetting something?" Devin said. The three of them looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I said, playing dumb.

"Anna you know what we mean. Three of them are dead, but one of them is alive."

I rolled my eyes at them. Just because they wanted me to kill doesn't mean I'm going to. They may find it easy, but I won't do it unless I have to. I didn't have to this time, I wish they'd just let it go.

"No guys. I don't kill just anyone alright? When are you going to learn that I will never do that?" I said annoyed. I really was, because they knew as well as I do that I don't like ending someone's life if I can just knock them out instead.

Kendall walked over to the one I took on who was sprawled out on the floor. He was still breathing, just like they all expected.

He raised his own sword, "NO! DON-" but it was too late. He stabbed him right in the heart.

"Why did you do that?!" I said. I was seriously angry now. I mean, I don't know the guy and yes he was pretty mean, but I didn't want to kill him. He was armless and who knows, maybe he even had a family.

"I had to Anna, don't you see that this guy deserved it?" he said. I frowned at him.

"Anns, come on your acting like the Jedi." Rena said. I shook my head.

"I am not acting like them! Just because I still see value in other people's lives no matter how messed up they are doesn't make me like them. You didn't even know him." I said, folding my arms together and gave all three of them my '_Glare'._

"It doesn't matter; he was a Demon of The New! Anyone that's with them is sick for fighting for them."

"He was just doing his job." I whispered.

Devin rolled his eyes back at me, "Job? At what? Being a murdering soldier? Yea why not just let him live, because I mean he probably has sooo much good in him! Can't you see Anna? He deserved to die! The less of him means less bad guys." He told me.

"Whatever. Let's just go, I've got things to do back at the Temple. So we best hurry and get to the ship with the Key before someone else finds us." I said in an angry tone. I turned away from them.

Rena sighed, "Don't be mad Anna" she said putting her hand on my shoulder, I pushed her hand back. More like swiped it back, with my hand. "Don't touch me. Let's just go."

With that I walked off in the direction where our ship was, which was where I was facing in the first place. The rest followed, not talking. They know not to mess with me when I'm angry.

I never use to be so angry or stressed all the time, but ever since I joined the Shadow Order I've changed quite a bit. But one thing that's never changed about me is the fact that I am not a killer. I kill only if I have to. They kill too easily.

They as in Rena, Devin, Kendall and the rest of the Shadow Order, but that's merely one bad thing about this Order. I still see them as way better than the Jedi. This Order is my Family.

Rena is a human who's 16 years old, one year older than me. She has long wavy black hair and tan skin with blackish brown eyes.

Devin is also human, with brown short hair and green eyes, Fare skin with toned muscles. He's 17.

And Kendall, who is again also human, had Blond spikey hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular with a chiseling facial feature. He has a few scares like Devin and well…. all of us, but only one on his face on the side of his chin. He was 18, the oldest of us.

Rena was like a sister, and Devin and Kendall were like my brothers. I love them… but there's only one thing we disagree on. And you can probably guess what that is.

I sighed. We were now standing in front of the ship. As we entered I took a side chair while Kendall took the middle chair, because he was going to be navigating the ship since I did it when we came.

When we were already in space and went to light speed I closed my eyes and leaned back.

What I need right now is to rest, I'm already stressed enough as is on worrying about my sister.

Ahsoka… you're the only one I'll ever be able to be myself with…

I got up and went to the back without saying anything to anyone. I needed a rest.

**Sooo… how was that? Yes yes I'm sooo sorry nothing really interesting happened with Ahsoka except Anna's letter. Ahsoka is the main character after all.**

**I'll make it more about Ahsoka and trying to find out who her father is in the next chapter. You guys know the description says she's wants to go find him so you'll have to wait and see what happens to Ahsoka about that, she won't be leaving in the next chapter I can tell you that, because that still seems way too fast for me. **

**Anyways, if you have any suggestions on what I should do for my next chapters then tell me! Usually I'm never done writing till the day I actually have to upload it lol. So tell me what you think, ask any questions you want and all that jazz. (Don't judge me!)**

**;) Hmmm should I have a sign off? Ya know like how people say good bye in the end of their stories? Lol tell me what you think about that too. Because I honestly have no clue.**

**Commet! Tell me what you think because I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**Oh and all guest that comments, make an Account so I can thank you guys soooo much! **

**Love you guys and hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And now for more thank youz!-**

_**Thank you to all who have added Ahsoka-The struggle on your Alert List! 8/27/13 – 9/2/13**_

**ahsokatano191**

**nigeltje**

**war sage**

**hannah skywalker**

_**Thanks to all who Favorited this story! 8/27/13 – 9/2/13**_

**nigeltje**

**randompadawan**

**horselover95**

**war sage**

**hannah skywalker**

_**Thank you to**_** nigeltje **_**who followed me! 8/27/13 – 9/2/13**_

_**Thank you to all who Commented 8/29/13 – 9/2/13**_

**Mystery99**

**ahsokatano191**

**war sage**

**1 guest**

**Thank you all! See you later! ;)**

**P.s. - Thank you Mystery99 for following me since 7/27/13.! ;) Sorry I forgot youz! Forgive me? *Gives puppy dog eyes* Please? x)**


End file.
